


A Fragile Thing

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	A Fragile Thing

里昂站在警察局的大厅里，他不是很高兴，他觉得委屈。

他的计划很简单：轻巧地跑过走廊，略过僵尸的尸体，迅速地爬上梯子，再跑过书架做成的踏板，再跑过一个走廊，中间他会超过几个步伐缓慢的僵尸。他尽量不去杀死它们，他宁愿躲过去。然后呢，他就会到钟楼了，拿上他要的零件，再去停车场那边，玩点简单的电路板接线游戏。最后，一切就完成啦—他是这么想的。但事实是，他已经在图书馆和大厅之间来来回回跑了七八圈了，还要等着大块头从图书馆出来，他才能继续跑起来。

里昂害怕的，是打不死的敌人以及对攻击不为所动的敌人。大块头两样都占了。里昂更加不高兴了。他在大厅里能听到对方在图书馆走来走去的脚步声，唯有这个能让里昂安心。它证明了大块头没有啥智慧。毕竟图书馆就那么点地方，它居然到现在都还认为里昂待在里面。

吧嗒，吧嗒，吧嗒。好啦好啦，我知道你的衣服里肯定塞了几吨的铁块啦。

里昂猜它可能还要在里面转一会，就索性找了一把椅子坐在了打字机旁。打字机是比手电筒还重要的东西 。他觉得外面的光都比手电筒可靠。

正对着里昂的，是几株绿色植物。他不明白这和挽救他生命的那些植物有什么区别，顶多是大了几号。他产生了一个想法。他走过去，扯了几片下来，放在口里嚼了嚼。嗯，好的，他身上还是那么疼。

他郁闷地坐回去。大块头还在他头顶走来走去。里昂想，它之所以不用跑的是怕把地板踩穿了。它得到的命令里也许写着：你可以砸烂所有的墙，但是你不能毁了地板。又或许它的创造者是个变态，觉得做一个有条不紊的怪物更能折磨敌人的神经。

里昂在思考。他必须纠正别人的错误的认识，认为他的静止不动是种怯懦的表现。这是瞎扯淡。如果他是个胆小的人，他就不会来当警察。人们总想着，会当警察的人都是勇敢的，而勇敢的人就应该端着他的枪对着敌人突突，不会是里昂这样，坐在大厅里，嚼他的叶子。

勇敢和智慧不应该是反义词。里昂更喜欢有勇气的智慧，或者反过来说有智慧的勇气。你怎么说都行，反正里昂在两边都贴上了自己的名字。

他想完了，把椅子放回了他拿来的地方，站起来小跑上楼梯。图书馆的门前躺着先前被打死的僵尸，整个身体蜷缩着，两只手摆在胸前，像是要抱住什么。里昂把小刀拿出来，对着尸体划拉了两下。他知道自己是适合干这一行的。这具僵尸穿着警服，它之前是他的同事，他不得已给它来了几发子弹。怜悯在这里都是虚情假意。他又划了一刀。

图书馆的门开了。

啊哈，没有虚情假意也是要遭报应的。

里昂迅速朝一边跑开。他也想过要不要先让它给自己来一拳，再趁着对方沉浸在击中的成就感之中时，硬冲进去。但奇怪的是，他的身体执意要他带着他的想法跑下楼梯。它才不想被大块头揍，它觉得管理着人的想法的那个中枢就是个傻子，还是个自私自利的小人。因为中枢才不会把自己暴露在空气里给人揍呢。它就躲在它自己坚硬的堡垒里，要它的士兵往前冲。

里昂的身体不会承认自己的判断有多么荒谬，它只管拖着里昂跑。跑到楼梯底下，等着看大块头从哪边的楼梯下来。里昂没有在楼梯上看到敌人，甚至连脚步声都没了。

他卡住了几秒。

所谓的卡住几秒，意思是你本能地感觉到了一股强大的压力，那股压力强大到能把你自己的意识盖住，你就完全变成了稻田里孤零零的稻草人。区别在于，稻草人是赶乌鸦的，你反而把乌鸦全引来了，好像你身体里有个磁铁，和乌鸦身体里的刚好对着。

要真是乌鸦也好了，充其量它们就是对着你的耳朵叽叽喳喳，叽叽喳喳，鸟爪子在稻草上踩几坑。不凑近看你还是一个漂漂亮亮的稻草人。

我们前面说什么来着了？舍不得虚情假意也是要遭报应的。所以小乌鸦就跟里昂说，不好意思，故事里没把我们安排成你的敌人。至于你真正的敌人嘛—

它不是正掐着你的脖子把你按在墙上了吗？叽叽喳喳，叽叽喳喳。

里昂把枪掏出来，把它们都打死了。然后，他就只能面对现实了。

他不知道为什么自己的脖子还没在大块头手里碎掉，或许是觉得窒息死比直接捏死要有意思。你可以眼睁睁看着对方的眼睛里的光冻成冰块，这时候你悄悄放开一点，给他一种我能活下去的小希望，再看准时机，就瞅着那冰块要化成水的瞬间，一把在掐住他的喉咙。

噢，我敢说，这是全天下最美妙的事了。

里昂想，还不如直接一拳把我打死呢，让他回去读个档，也好过半死不活地掉在墙上。他算着自己还有多长时间会死，结果大块头把他放开了。里昂赶紧大声咳嗽，握着自己的脖子，转转了脑袋。他跪在地上，从下往上看着高大的敌人。它把头上的光都挡住了，就看到那张灰色的僵硬的脸，低头和里昂对视。里昂试着往旁边动了几步，大块头只有头跟着他动，身体还在原地。里昂的步子迈大了一点，走得更远了一些，它还是没动。

里昂陷入到了困境里。他后悔自己身上没有闪光弹，这样他可以对着它丢一颗再放心跑。他不知道它是出了什么毛病，但一个行动在物理上没有受到限制的敌人仍然是个巨大的隐患。在合理使用武器上面，他确实还是个新人。

他决定赌一把。然后他就被抓住了。

这次是从后面提起了脖子，照着墙狠狠撞了过去。他的额头流血了，顺着他的鼻子流到了他的衣服上。里昂晕乎乎的，在他模糊的视线的中央，是他的头在墙上砸出的一个坑。

它下手真他妈重。然而，他竟然还没死。看来，他们俩都出问题了。

他想想这家伙叫什么来着？暴君。

从名字里都透露着它是个低智商的暴力狂。

捏着脖子的手又松开了一点，另一只则开始摸他的腰。它不是想着要掐断我的腰吧？里昂还是宁愿被拳头打死。他的眩晕好点了，手摸到了自己的枪。他也不知道以这样的姿势他摸到了枪有什么用。可能是为了在腰被掐断前，自己先把自己打死吧。

他以为暴君不会注意到他掏枪的动作的，因为它的智力只能支持它的注意力在一段时间内放在一件事上。但它偏偏就注意到了，于是它干净利落地扭断了里昂碰到枪的手。里昂听见骨头断掉的声音，像是折断了一根枯树枝。他哭了，不是孩子那种坐在商场撒泼耍赖非要买个小火车的那种哭。那种哭声听上去撕心裂肺的，实质上触动不了心灵。里昂的眼泪，是白头发的妇人蹲在死了好几年的早夭孩子坟前的那种哭，就搁那静静抹着泪，陌生人看了都得难受一下午。不过，里昂要再惨一点，他都没手能去抹眼泪了。

它垂在里昂的身旁。这是他死去的第一个孩子。

暴君又使劲按了一把，里昂抽搐地大叫了一声，像条垂死的鱼。死命扑腾了几下，没声了。

暴君继续做它做到一半的事，它掀开了里昂的衣服，冰凉的手指一接触上里昂温热的皮肤，里昂就发出一阵类似烤肉熟了的嘶嘶声。他感觉自己被冰块烫着了。他想着自己失去的手，他大概要失去第二件东西了，最好是把他一次性都埋到坟墓里去。他就躺在那里面，闭着眼睛想怎么把大块头肢解了，再一锅煮了。

里昂没等来他要的死亡。暴君把手放到他的乳头上，往外拉，拉到极限了就松手，再去拉另一边的。这不比手腕折了疼，但是比它恶心。里昂只有在洗澡的时候才碰过自己的乳头，对男人来说它就是个装饰。现在它被一个怪物看上了，从里面发现了无限的乐趣。每拉一次，里昂就跟着抖。接着它玩腻了，变成把乳头夹在手里揉。里昂抬起完好的另一只手，撑住墙，反射性地想躲开。他得到的回应就是新的一声咔嚓。

好了，至少两只手能做伴了。

他的乳头被磨破了，两只手断了，额头有个大口子，墙上是他的血，还有脸上，血和眼泪黏在一堆。他想知道的东西他不知道，他不想知道的东西他却慢慢知道了。

暴君的手移到了他的内裤里，抓着他的屁股。里昂瑟缩地动了一下，马上就被打了。即使大厅里只有他们两个，这声音听着还是太让人羞耻了。里昂不敢再动了，像个没提线的木偶挂在暴君手里。

他的裤子完全被脱下来，晾在干燥的空气里。阴茎软软地吊在两腿间。暴君把他两只脚腕也给折断了。里昂连踢他几脚都做不到了。他还感觉到了对方涨大的东西贴紧了他的屁股缝。他还能做什么呢？他要咬断自己的舌头。他一张嘴，后面就伸过来一只手插进了他的嘴巴里，分开了他的牙齿，让他只能微弱地嗷嗷叫。里昂被迫地又听了一次咔嚓声，他的嘴巴关不上了，口水和他身上的血汇合在一起，就像血也跟着一起哭了一样。

暴君把他摔到了地上，还让开了一块地方，让里昂整个倒了下去。他失去了双手，双脚，合不拢的下巴贴在地上，喉咙里发出来的呜呜声跟濒死的动物一样。悲伤的是，他的眼睛里还有光彩，也不知道是天花板上的灯硬塞给他的，还是生命努力压榨出的余晖。他看到那盆被他拔了几片叶子的植物，就在刚才，他还有时间坐在椅子上去想接下来的打算，只过了那么一会，他就趴在地上接受它的鄙视。他突然有种强烈的愿望，他要爬到那盆植物的旁边去，仿佛它耀眼的绿色能给他希望。他甚至都忘记了，自己旁边还站着什么东西。他慢慢地朝它爬过去，眼见着就要够着了，他的头发被抓住，让身体脱离了地面。

这次他被按到了一堵新墙上，正对着暴君。里昂低着头，暴君抬起他的脑袋，里昂闭着眼睛，一股股眼泪从眼角滑进衣服里。他的嘴唇不知道什么时候磨破了。他再也碰不到那盆植物了。他不该拔下它的叶子的。

里昂以为自己会闭着眼睛迎接剩下的事，但是剧痛让他不得不再次睁开了眼睛。暴君手里多了几颗钉子，有一颗刚钉进了他的手里，然后它把余下的分别钉进了另一只手里，再拉开里昂的双腿，钉进脚里。里昂的胸口猛烈地上下起伏，呼吸混乱，不停摇晃着脑袋，就像这能分散他的疼痛。他的鼻子里喷出急促的气流，他真的以为这就是死的征兆。他想晕过去，他想放弃所有的意识就为了陷进幽深的湖里，他想长眠不醒。他想变成僵尸都比这要幸福。他想这是不对的。他想我不是里昂·肯尼迪。我是一团空气，一滩水，一颗藏在土里的石子。他想这就是他的生活。魔鬼说，对，这就是你选择的生活。

他发了疯似的在墙上挣扎，不管这会加剧他的痛苦。他觉得只要他足够用力了，他就能从这些钉子上穿过去，重新回到地面上。他想说，请杀了我吧。这里再也用不着尊严了。尊严于他就是一根烧红了铁棍，快乐的烤着他的肉体和灵魂，在他身边嬉笑着告诉他—

嘿，里昂，你连话都说不了了还怎么求我呢？

接着它在黑烟里只露着两只眼睛，两只跟暴君一模一样的冷漠的眼睛。它看着里昂，还在掂量着还能从哪下手让他难受。

它包在衣服的阴茎涨得很大，那玩意儿不是简单靠抚摸就能勃起的，它必须看着猎物足够痛苦了才能立起来，也只有到了这时候它才想找个地方捅进去。一般来说，它是通过对方的尖叫来确认是不是该插进去了，但里昂从头到尾就没叫上几声。他表达痛苦的方式就是没用地挣扎，伴随一点断断续续的呜咽。它对着里昂的肚子打了一拳，里昂吐了一口血到它脸上，它抹了一点，涂到了里昂伸在外面的舌头上，中间里昂往前伸长了脖子，想用头撞它，它就再给他的脸补了一拳，对着他的脖子又掐了一把，在要断气之前松开了。里昂的脸碰到了它的手，沾上滑溜溜的液体，它把它们都擦在里昂的乳头上。里昂安静了下来，起伏的胸口证明他还活着。

暴君觉得是时候了，脱下了它的衣服。

 

里昂被一大片阴影笼罩了。他的意识警告他不要看，但是人类该死的好奇心就是到了要死的时候还会怂恿你把头抬起来，去接受点新鲜事物。

去你妈的新鲜事物。

他眼前就是一大坨肉块。有个脑袋的肉块。它用不着再长出更多的肌肉来提示里昂你只有在那等死的分了。肉块下半身挺着的东西往外突着青筋，前端分泌着液体，里昂闻到一股臭味，腐尸一样的臭味。它就要带着这股味道插到自己身体里了。

里昂在墙上挣扎。他也想把这派不上的本能的扔掉啊，可是它就是要扎在里昂的心上，感到恐惧了就必须反映给身体，至于是起到效果，还是恶化事态，它才不管咧，总之它作出了一个姿态，证明自己不是一只软弱的待宰的小羊羔。但事实是，面对现在的情况，装成一只软弱的小羊羔要更聪明一点。

暴君用行动证明了上面的话是真理。它直接插进了里昂的屁股。它显然遇到了阻碍，那么它要做的，就是更用力地插进去。没有事是暴力解决不了的。

里昂的下半身流出了新鲜的血液。他肯定裂开了。插进来的东西像把钝了的刀，嫌里昂留出的空间不够大，冷静地往里面开拓着。暴君的两只手抓住里昂的屁股，将它往两边扯。里昂的大腿痉挛了，肩膀跟触电了似的震动。他下意识地把自己的身体往上提，好离那臭哄哄的东西远点，结果就是暴君的腰往上使劲一挺。

里昂的世界暂时停摆了。他头一次觉得高兴。

他是一条肉，躺在砧板上。屠夫用着那割了不知道多少次的刀，对准他的中心一刀下去。

哎，这不行啊。屠夫没法一次性切断，那他只好用刀子一点点磨。里昂就跟着架在身上的刀子一起上上下下的动，他身体里不多的血全给挤出来了，哗啦啦洒到地上，被铁桶接好了。

要物尽其用的嘛。

接着里昂终于破开了一条口子，屠夫休息一下，手背抹一把额头上的汗。这么难切的肉可不多见，但切好了就能给他巨大的成就感。他要把这肉订最高的价，里面包含了他辛苦的劳作。他是要求回报的。

一想到要进口袋的钱，他更有劲了。哐哐几刀下去，里昂彻底被他分开了。两段整齐的肉摆在他面前，脚下是榨出来的血。屠夫得意忘形，一脚把血桶给踢翻了，铺在砧板上的里昂被这声音吓到了。他醒了。

不好意思啦里昂，你还活着呢。

屁股里流的血根本不会让暴君的进出更方便，反而加大了阻力，所以它就要用更大的力气。其实它已经捅到里昂最深的地方了，里昂觉得它在顶着自己的胃摩擦。在里昂失去意识的时候，它学会了一次性从里昂身体里退出来，再迅速插到底，这一趟让它太爽快了。里昂还会夹紧屁股，把它的阴茎吸上那么一下。他不是自愿，但谁有会在乎呢？

里昂的大腿已经被捏紫了，兴趣下一秒暴君的手就能穿破他的皮肤插到他腿上的肉里，给他来点锦上添花。依旧没人会在乎。

暴君把阴茎拿出来，手指伸进去搅了搅里昂的伤口。里昂觉得自己正光着脚踩在刀尖上，他要吐了。有个人抓着他的胃，还有个人掐住了他的喉咙。

他吐不出来，他也叫不出来，他只能猛烈地吸气，憋住，奢望这样能让自己再晕过去。他都不想着让自己死了，他八成一时半会死不了。他的敌人还没玩够呢。

暴君把它从里昂屁股里拿出来的手指插刀里昂的喉咙里。里昂闻到混着血味的臭味，同时对方把阴茎又插进去了。这回它动得很温柔。里昂想到他在用“温柔”形容暴君，他想自己马上该疯了。

他都不觉得自己有多疼了，就像他生来就受了这些罪。暴君的阴茎在他的洞里穿刺。这个词用得很好，一听就是在被折磨。里昂的鼻子一抽一抽的，大概是哭了吧。这都是小事。

四肢被掰断了是小事，流血是小事，被一只怪物捅屁股是小事。重要的事是什么呢？

你得拯救人类啊，里昂。

他被这个想法刺激了，突然被注入了反抗的活力，奋力的扭起屁股驱赶压在他身上的暴君。

不要误会了，他是想把这个想法扔出去。他根本不想当英雄，当英雄的剧本里没有写他要被怪物强奸。他觉得在经历过这一切之后还能说我要拯救全人类的，都是脑子坏了的，要么从一开始就不是个正常人。

他动得很厉害，但是暴君没有对付他，因为这在它眼里完全不是威胁，而且里昂的挣扎让它埋在他身体里的阴茎动得更顺畅了，他的屁股扭得越激烈，它的阴茎就多大上一点。里昂感觉到了，他停下来。暴君就掐他腰，抓他的肩膀，满意地感觉里昂又动起来了。里昂抽搐地扬起脖子，全身的肌肉绷紧，睁大眼睛，鼻息激烈的让人以为他的身体里有什么烧起来了。几股液体冲进身体里，怪物射精了。空气里传来一阵尖锐的鸣叫，里昂摆动起来仿佛要震碎身后的墙。那些粘稠的，飘着腐烂味道的液体附在他的身体里，要把他灼蚀了。

暴君从他身体退出来，看了一眼里昂。他已经没用了。

它掏出一颗鲜红的心脏，举到里昂的视线前方。

 

那么，亲爱的里昂，接下来该迎接你的—

 

LOADING。


End file.
